This relates to pump horn specifically to the ease of use, environmentally safe and reusable indefinitely manual powered air horn unit. The invention consists of a chamber that can be filled continuously and indefinitely by a push/pull slide attached to a suction piece that exerts pressurized air pushed through a smaller tube creating a higher pressure that goes through the sounding unit and finally through the horn sound producing device making a loud sound.
Traditional air horns have used aerosols to make the sound blasts. However, the old style air horn aerosols have certain disadvantages. First the aerosol air horns are aerosols and put greenhouse gases into the atmosphere. Second after the gas is used up the gas needs to be discarded which is a waste of resources and money.
Our pump horn which is manually operated has the first advantage of never needing greenhouse gases to operate. The second advantage of our pump horn is it can work indefinitely without needing to purchase refill cans in order to operate. This advantage is very important because the user is assured of proper operation of the unit if needed in an emergency and no risk of the unit not having available gas to operate.